Family
by ketkitti
Summary: What if Rick knew everything about Eva, when the show started? And what if they said for the team that they are brother and sister? Will Rick be able to keep his promise?
1. The dying soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OSR.

**AN.:** It's not the sequel for the Body guard for a life, but who like that fanfic, I can only say that the sequel is coming soon!

**Chapter one: A dying soul**

-Don, at least read that letter before you put it into the trash! – Rick shouted. – It can be important if somebody sends you a letter in a black cover!

-I'm not interested in it! Bye Rick, see you later. – Don Wei said as he put the letter into the dust-bin. With this he walked out of the office room, leaving behind him an angry star racer.

-Whether if you like it or not, I'll read that letter. I wonder what kind of letters are those what you are throwing out without reading it. It's not you. You don't used to throw out a letter. I know you. – Rick picked out of the black cover from the dust-bin and raveled it out.

The letter:

Dear Mr. Wei,

It's my duty to inform you that in the Stern Boarding School was a really serious incident. One of the male students get a gun for himself and started to shoot to the teachers. Your daughter, Eva Wei, saved my life, when she jumped in front of me when the mad boy had shooted toward me. Miss Wei protected me with her own life. She had got 4 shot. She survived it, but she is in bad condition and she can die easily. She is at the point of death.

Maybe you should visit her, it would be the best for her. She could be heal up with more chance. She lost every hope.

I know you are a busy man and you hadn't saw her for 10 years, but please Mr. Wei visit her. After all she is your daughter. She is in the Shikawa Central Hospital. Her last hope is you, sir.

I'm looking forward to see you at the hospital.

Best whishes: Miranda Cirenell

Rick couldn't believe what he read. Don Wei had a daughter. And she is in a dangerous status.

-Maybe … - he didn't finish his sentence. He went out of the room.

-Rick it's time to practice! – somebody yelled.

-Not now! Today I have a more important thing, what I have to do. Bye for today guys! – with this Rick went out of the building, sat in his black car and drove off. 45 minutes later he arrived at a big withe building. It was the Shikawa Central Hospital. He went in. At the information counter he got the needed informations. He went up for the fourth floor. There he saw two women in strange black clothes /**AN**.: _imagine as those what the nuns wear usually, but the skirt is a bit shorter_./.

-Don say me you didn't put your daughter into a nunnery. I don't want to believe that you are more stupid than I imagined. – Rick shook his head. – It'll be interesting. – he murmured as he went closer to the womens. – Good afternoon! Could you please help me? I need some instructions.

-How could we help? – one of them asked back.

-I'm searching for somebody, her name is Eva. Eva Wei. Are you one of her teachers? – Rick asked.

-You are searching for that girl who was shot down by one of her schoolmates? – when he nodded they continued. – We aren't her teachers, but we know where she is. She is in that room. – the asked woman pointed at an opened door. – Are you her relative?

-No, I'm just know her. I just wanted to visit her. Thank you for the helping. Bye! – Rick made smile for the womens and left them there. He carefully went in the meant hospital room. He stood for a long moment in the entrance. What he saw he didn't like. There were 6 bed with 6 patient. Every of them were 15-17 years old, but most of them were in a good status, except one weak girl in the corner. She was in a bad condition. Everyone, except she, were in a good mood and were happy.

Now Rick knew which one girl he looked for. When he had drove the car he tried to find out how could she look like. He didn't expected this. He expected a bit less angelic girl. He expected a girl who looked like Don Wei.

-I'm happy that I was wrong at least in this. But for my own sorrow she is in worse condition that I expected. – with this Rick went next to her bed and sat down on a little chair. It seemed like she is sleeping, but suddenly she opened her eyes. Rick has never seen such beautiful and red eyes, she had.

-Umm… hy! Who are you? – came a weak question.

-Hy! I thought you know me, don't you? I'm Rick Thunderbolt. – Rick smiled gently.

-I … just …didn't want to believe to my eyes… - for Rick's joy a pink blush appeared up on her cheeks. – Why are you here?

-I …I …I'm here, because – Rick had thought about this question until he arrived – your father asked me to visit you, because he didn't have enough time now, but he wanted you to know that he is worrying for you. – it was a lie, Don Wei never asked him for this. He blushed. – I brought it to you. – He gave her a bar chocolate. – I didn't knew what kind do you like, but I like this one.

-Thank you! This is my favourite chocolate! – she smiled.

-Really? – he amused – I like this one the most too! – they both laughed.

-Why don't we eat it? – Eva asked. Rick didn't waited for more inspiration. He wrapped out the chocolate and broke it into pieces. He gave her a big piece. Both eat one-one piece.

-You are a bad liar, do you know? – she ate slowly her little piece.

-Why are you saying this? – asked Rick looking at her.

-Because I know that my father never asked you to visit me. He had never visited me since I am in that school imitator prison. – she said with a sad smile. Rick wanted to defend himself, but she shook her head and continued. – He never reads my letters and he never spoke with my teachers or anybody else in that school. Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. I'm happy, because I could meet with such a famous person like you, before I'll be with my mother again. – some tears were seen in her eyes as she spoke.

-Where is your mother? – Rick asked silently. When she pointed up and said „in the heaven", he asked. – Do you want to die? Why?

-I didn't wanted to die, but I don't have anyone who cares about me, and I'm not in the better condition, so now it's just the same that I am alive or died. – she was really sad now. She couldn't hide her tears anymore. There were more and more tears.

-Let's make a deal! You promise me you'll heal up and I promise to you that one day you'll get a family, okay? I'll be your big brother! – this idea came suddenly from his mind's back, and it was good.

-All right! – she smiled with tears on her cheeks.

-I'll visit you everyday until you heal up, and after that you returned into that school, at weekends I'll pick you up and you could live with me in my house. How does this sounds to you little sister? – he smiled.

-If I'm not disturbing you, than it sounds cool. I'll heal up as soon as I can! I promise it! – her eyes sparkled.

It was both Rick's and Eva's chance and hope.

When because of the fate's will two lonely soul met, they became each others last hope and only chance.

**This was the first chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Please write me what you think!**


	2. Start of a new life

**Disclaimer: I do not own OSR.**

**AN.: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Start of a new life**

Two weeks had passed after their conversation and Eva healed up. She was better than in the past five weeks. The doctors thought that it was a miracle. Rick came everyday back. They talked a lot, so now they know a lot thing about each other.

Today the doctors let Eva to come out of the hospital. Rick waited for her in front of the hospital.

-Little Mouse! I'm here! – he went next to her, to help to Eva, who was still a bit weak. – I think you need some more rest. Maybe you should sleep a bit when we arrived to my house.

-No! Please no more sleep! I rested in the past five weeks. I don't need more. – she snarled.

-I know! Don't be mad. – Rick laughed loudly. He knew what torture was for Eva to being locked in a room, exactly in a bed. – Come with me. If I'm right, the next week is a vacation for you. I asked your teachers about it. They were conspicuously helpful. They said you can rest if you want two more weeks.

-Really? – when Rick nodded with a smile on his face she jumped up – Cool! Where we go first?

-First we buy some better clothes for you than this school uniform. If I were you, I would hate it. – when she nodded weakly he burst out in laugh. – It's also a common thing in us.

-All right and after that what's the next station big brother? – she asked also laughing happily.

For a moment Rick was surprised that Eva could accept him as her big brother. In the last two weeks, after the first talk, until now she never called him like this. He was happy.

-After that I'll show you my house and your room. There you can change your dress and we eat the lunch. Later, in the afternoon we have one more station. I have to practice a bit with my racer. Would you like to come with me and see the practice?

-Yes, I would like! It would be great to see you when you practice. Where will it be? – asked Eva without thinking.

-At the Wei Race. – came the silent answer.

-Uhh, ...at least I ... I'll see where works my father. – she tried to smile, but she couldn't.

-Don't worry! I'll protect you from him, if you need it. – he stroked her back.

-But, what if ... – she couldn't finish her sentence, because a finger was on her lips.

-No more words and don't think about it. Everything will be all right. If you want, we can change your name a bit, until you feel that the right time had come to say him the truth about you.

-Thank you Rick, but I think first I'll try to speak with him. Maybe he didn't change so much in the past ten years? – Eva smiled thankfully as he hugged her.

-This is the Little Mouse I know. Now come before the doctors change their option about your condition. – Rick said as they sat in the car.

-If you didn't say for them that you'll look after me, I'm sure I could spend some more weeks at this place. I hate hospitals. They are bad and sometimes frightening. – Eva shivered as she watched the huge, white building.

-Is there any problem Eva? – Rick saw her reaction and he didn't like it. 'Why is she afraid of the hospitals?' – What's the problem with the hospitals?

-Too many people die at this place. – came the simple answer.

At first Rick didn't understand what was the meaning of the sentence, but a moment later he found it out. – Your mother died in the hospital, not? After the crash, the doctors had worked for hours to save her life, but it wasn't successfull. This is the problem? – he asked and when she nodded he stroked gently her hair.

-Rick promise me that you won't get injured. I don't want to see somebody else dieing in a hospital or anywherer else.

-I promise that I won't die, right Mouse? – he asked back as they came near to the city, where Rick lived and where the Wei Races were.

-Thank you Rick! – she smiled with some tears in her eyes. Soon they reached the centre. The shop with Rick was really funny. There were a lot kind of accident and they laughed a lot. After they bought the dresses what she needed they went back to the car with big packs.

-I didn't know that a girl could need so many kind of stuff. How can you girls have breath in those tight tops? If those were a bit smaller we couldn't say that is a clothe. But I think it would look on you perfect, don't you think? – he smiled evilly.

-I can't answer, because you know I don't like those pink dresses what you are talking about! I hate those kind of clothes! I thought, you know it! Maybe one of your girlfriends, but I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your little sister! – Eva said with one breathe.

-I know, I know. And about my girlfriends... I don't like them. Neither of them sees me, only the famous star racer pilot Rick Thunderbolt. And you are right, they used to wore those dresses. I don't like them.

-Uhh, the big Rick Thunderbolt doesn't likes the pink dresses on his girlfriends? – Eva giggled. They soon were at Rick's house. It wasn't too big, but it was enough for a whole family. It had a little garden and a garage. It was gargoeus. When they entered to the house Eva couldn't move an inch or tell a word for a whole minute.

-I see you like it.

-Yes, I like it. It's amazing. – Eva said following Rick, who guided her in the house. He showed to her everything.

-This is your room. The next is mine, as I said some minutes ago. If there is something, I'll be here. – he explained.

-Thank you Rick. I love it. – there were some tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that there was somebody who cared about her. Her thoughts were rived away by a certain sound from her stomach. She blushed.

-I think it's time for bite something before you die because of hunger. Also I'm startving. – he said when the same sound came from his stomach. They laughed. – Come!

After the dinner Rick came a phone call. While he spoke with the caller, Eva changed her school uniform fastly. When Rick finished with it he said to her:

-I'm sorry Eva, but we have to meet with your father sooner than I thought. One of the mechanics called me that they are ready with the repairs. Would you like to come? I'll understand if you choose to be here until I finish with the practice. – he knew how hard can be this to her.

-I'd like to go with you! It's my best day in the past few years. It won't let it go wrong. It's our day, with or without him. – she smiled. Rick felt that it was a true smile and he decided to smile back. He hugged her.

-This is my little sister, who isn't afraid of anything. – he said when they walked out of the house.

30 minutes later they were in front of the Wei Races building.

-There is the practice place. Stay near the hangers until I come out with my racer. Than you should go near the racing track. Is it okay? – when she nodded he said – Good luck Little Mouse!

-Same to you Rick! – she answered.

Some minutes later, when he was still in the hanger, somebody suddenly shouted for her.

-You! I don't know who are you, but you must go home! I want you to disappear from here! Who are you? – asked Don Wei.

-I'm ...I'm ... – she didn't know what could she say. Fortunately Rick came and saved her.

-Don, why do you have to shout with her? Her name is Molly and I brought her here with me. – Rick put one arm on to her shoulder. – She is my little sister.

**This is the end of the second chapter. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review me!**


	3. chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I know you had to wait a lot.

Chapter 3:

-Your sister? You have a sister Rick? - asked the amused Don Wei. - I didn't know about it. You never mentioned.

-You never asked.

-Yeah, you are right! So her name is Molly? Why did you bring her here? It's not a mall or a kindergarten.

-I wanted to show her the place where I used to spend my days, and I want to introduce her to the mechanics. You know, she is a good mechanic too – Rick smirked – If my mind doesn't cheat on me, you had said that you need a good one. She is really good, believe me. - Rick's plan was to put the two Weis as close as possible.

-Yeah I need one, but she is a little girl! - yelled Don Wei. He wanted to point at Eva, but the girl was nowhere to be found near him. During their talk, she decided to look around a bit. She saw that most of the employees tried to fix something on Rick's machine (AN.:I don't know how to call it, so help me please), but they weren't successful. The men didn't see her. She started to work on the machine. Eva knew what was the problem with it. She just repaired it, when her father finally found her.

-Young lady, what do you think, what you are doing? That's not a toy! You can't play with it! - he shouted running towards her – stay away from those machines! - he wanted to say something more and call the guards, but one of the mechanics stopped him.

-Sir, it's working! Looks like she could fix the problem. Rick can start his practise.

-All right Rick, your sister can come sometimes – Don Wei said angrily.

-Thank you, Don! It looks like you have a heart or something like that sometimes.

-GO PRACTISING!!!! - Don yelled furiously

-At least he let me work here. - Eva whispered. Nobody heard her.

This was the start. Eva worked for Don Wei. She could see as Rick practised. After the practice, they decided to go home.

When they were in the car she said:

-Rick, I have to thank you for saving me. I didn't know what I would I say if I had to speak. He isn't the person, as he had been before I saw her last time. He didn't know who I am, he didn't recognize me. - some tears fell down. Rick saw it. He wiped her tears away with a finger.

-I'm sorry Little Mouse. I think I was wrong. If you want, you don't have to go back again. I thought that he will recognize you at least.

-I want to go back. One day he will recognize me. And he is a part of your life and I want to know my brother's life. - she smiled.

-All right. Now coe, we eat something and you need to rest. You aren't healthy yet. - Rick was happy. He had somebody, who wanted to be a part of his life and this person was Eva. He didn't dare to hope this. The main cause was that Eva saw the real Rick, not only the famous star racer pilot.

-I think you are right I'm a bit tired, and my wounds are aching. - she answered as they arrived to the house.

In the house they went to the kitchen. They ate something, while they chatted. They started getting used to each other and their new life.

Two weeks passed, Eva's wounds healed. She had to go back to the school soon. She knew the vacation was near, but I was difficult. She loved her new life and the school seemed to be a prison. Rick knew, he won't be able to stand living his life without his Little Mouse and to see her only at weekends. So he spoke with the headmaster to let her change school. The headmaster was kind and helped them. Eva now could live with Rick and go to school at the same time. Rick did it in total secret. It was a big surprise for Eva.

-Thank you Rick! - she gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. - How did you do it? I thought to change school I need my fathers permission – she asked after they separated.

-Yeah, you are right, but I know your father and I put the papers on to his desk. He never reads what he signs – he grinned.

-You're brilliant! - she shouted happily and gave him one more hug.

-You know, we have to celebrate it. What do you think about some circle with me when I practice? - he saw her once going with her rocket seat, he knew how good she was.

-Really? - when he nodded she jumped up in the air – Cool! Thank you Rick!

Two days later the President visited Don Wei and told him about the Great Race at Oban. Don Wei was pleased and collected what he needed for the race. Rick asked him if Molly could go with them.

-No Rick, she can't. She is a little girl. She is too young for such a long and dangerous trip, like this is. Not to mention she needs to go to school, study and stay with her family – he yelled.

-But I'm her only relative! - Rick shouted back. It wasn't usually from Rick, but he soon gave up. He had an other plan to bring Eva with him. He rushed out and searched for her precious sister. -Little Mouse where are you? - he asked loudly, looking everywhere.

-I'm he...AAAAAAAAAAA! -she fell down from the roof into his arms. - here. - she finished her sentence.

-Do I want to know why were you there? - he asked surprised.

-I just wanted to hear what does Don Wei want from you. - she answered.

-Oh, all right. So, Don didn't allow you to come with us, but I want you to be there. So follow us with your rocket seat. - he put Eva down.

-All right. I'm follow that car. Just one question. What's with the school? - she asked half happily, half confused.

-I call them up. I think they'll let you come with us. Your vacation starts sooner than we thought. - Rick was hugged by Eva. When they separated she went checking her bike. 30 minutes later a Crog attacked the area. As Rick started to drive, Eva did the same.

-I follow you wherever you go! - she said.

It's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Please don't forget to leave me a review.


End file.
